


Insatiable

by caelestisxyz



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cliche alpha saving his omega from another alpha, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Iwaizumi reclaims his mate, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Verse, mild violence, that's my jam lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: "Hajime started to nibble on the omega's scent glands without a care for those who were openly watching them. His mate's squirming only made Hajime bite harder. In response, the omega emitted the sweetest scent that caught the attention of many alphas in attendance."[Side story for The Alpha King & I]





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent! This takes place three weeks after Elysian. Haru and Hajime are still trying to get a feel of one another. They are both still a bit immature so if they seem out of character that is why.

Royals from all over the kingdom were in attendance at the banquet. It was a great feast of smoked meats, salted fish, cake, and barrels of wine. Hajime was close to depleting one of those barrels on his own; he was in such a great mood that he'd figured it couldn't hurt to indulge. However, there was a problem with over-indulging.

During one of the many performances of that night, Hajime leaned over and grabbed Haru by the waist so that the omega could sit in his lap. Haru's protests were drowned out by the hearty laugh the King made. He started to nibble on Haru's scent glands without a care for those who were openly watching them. The omega's squirming only made Hajime bite harder. In response, Haru emitted the sweetest scent that caught the attention of many alphas in attendance.

"Hajime," Haru whimpered, "Please don't do that here...they're watching us."

"Let them watch."

Hajime continued his ministrations of sucking on his mate's scent glands. Gradually, he slipped his hand inside Haru's kimono, and that was where the omega drew the line. Haru shoved Hajime away with enough force to show how serious he was. When Haru stormed off, Hajime thought to run after him but he had to remind himself that there were eyes on him. Some of the men in the crowd still doubted his ability to lead. It wouldn't look good for him to chase after anyone, especially an omega. 

Instead, Hajime laughed it off and took another sip from his goblet. Haru was such a shy and insecure person; the verbal abuse from his father was more likely the blame. A majority of their wedding night had been spent trying to get the omega to take his robe off. At first, Hajime had thought Haru's shyness was cute. But as he looked out into the crowd and saw other alphas openly claim their omegas - they'd been aroused by Haru's scent, no doubt- he couldn't help but envy them.

A female omega sat beside Hajime. She was scantily clad in a silk two-piece and her hair was pinned up to expose her bare neck. The woman offered to pour the King more wine. Any other time he would have declined, but tonight he didn't. He learned the omega's name and they talked throughout the night. Hajime couldn't say that he didn't enjoy her company. 

Still, it felt wrong.

Feeling eyes on him, Hajime looked toward the door of the grand hall. Haru was standing there with his arms linked with Kazuo's. The omega had once been a contestant to be Hajime's mate. During the competition, he and Haru had become fast friends and Kazuo was now married to one of Hajime's generals.

The way Haru looked at Hajime made his heart clench painfully. He could feel Haru's hurt from across the room. Kazuo placed a comforting hand on Haru's shoulder and fixed Hajime with the meanest glare. Then, the two walked further into the hall to a table near the back. Haru's back was turned to him so Hajime couldn't see if he were crying or not but he had a feeling that he was.

What in the fuck was he doing? His mate was upset and it was all his fault. Hajime wanted to go to Haru. He wanted to assure him that no one was going to take his place and that it was okay if he only wanted to save certain things for their bedroom. As long as Haru was happy, that was enough.

Hajime sat his goblet on the table. He was going to make things right-

"Iwaizumi-sama," one of the visiting Lord's greeted him, "I would like to discuss a trade agreement..."

For all the wealth that his kingdom had, Hajime was in dire need of enough wheat to last his people through the colder months. Conveniently, this Lord's lands were overflowing with wheat. It was a discussion that he could not afford to walk away from. But he was sure to keep his eyes on Haru.

Haru and Kazuo talked amongst themselves for the most part. They were clearly talking about him if Kazuo's glances in his direction were anything to go by. The female omega was still seated at his side. If Hajime had been a wiser man he would have thought to dismiss her from his presence, but he wasn't thinking clearly. He had to focus his remaining bits of coherency to the trade agreement.

Unfortunately, that meant taking his eyes off of Haru.

* * *

"The nerve of some people," Kazuo seethed, "How dare she sit next to your mate like she belongs at his side!"

Haru couldn't bring himself to glance over his shoulder so he just kept his eyes downcast. "If Iwaizumi-sama wants her there, there's nothing I can do about it."

"There is something that you can do about it. You're the Queen! Claw the bitch's eyes out!" Kazuo touched Haru's chin and lifted his face. "And then remind the King that you are royalty and you will not be treated like some lowborn!"

That sounded like a great idea. Too bad Haru wasn't confident enough to execute that plan. It wouldn't be wise to openly oppose the King twice in one night. Haru feared that it would all backfire. Right now, Haru could only think about what his father used to tell him. The man had always told him that he was a pitiful omega and he'd been right. Naturally, Hajime would lose interest in him so soon.

Shaking his head, he brushed Kazuo's hand away. "I think it'll be best if I retire for the night," said Haru.

"We were supposed to eat cake until we were both plump and nauseous!"

"I think your alpha wants your attention."

Kazuo looked off to the side to see that his mate was indeed staring at him. The look in the general's eyes screamed desire.

"He can wait," he assured Haru.

Haru knew all too well that the general could not wait. How many times had he claimed Kazuo in public? And how many times had Kazuo gladly complied? It made Haru wonder why he couldn't be like the other omegas. To them, it was an honor for their alphas to mount them for all to see. But for Haru, the thought of it made his face heat up. The sounds and faces he made during sex weren't something that he wanted others to witness. Those moments were reserved for Hajime only.

"We both know that isn't true," Haru said with a smile, "I'm fine, really. I just want to be alone right now."

Kazuo sighed. "Fine. I'll walk you to your chambers."

"No, that's okay." Haru stood up. "Please enjoy your night with Futoshi-san."

On his way out of the grand hall, Haru spared a glance over his shoulder just in time to see the female omega take a seat on Hajime's lap. A sharp pain shot through his heart. Turning away, Haru quickly left the hall. He tried really hard to hold his tears in until after he made it to their bedroom but he failed. First, his father had barely claimed him as his son. And, now his own mate didn't want him. Hajime had been so different before they were married. Honestly, tonight had been the first time that he'd behaved so out of character. 

Haru could remember how warmly Hajime always smiled at him in the morning or how gentle Hajime had been on their wedding night. Haru had confessed his fears of not being good enough for an alpha such as Hajime. That night, Hajime had made him feel like he was more than good enough.

How could the alpha from his wedding night be the same alpha who was openly flirting with another omega?

Wiping his eyes, Haru cursed under his breath. If Hajime wanted to sleep around, so be it. He would just have to find somewhere else to lay his head at night. Haru didn't want to risk catching any of the fleas that the King may pick up from his floozies. Although, the thought of Hajime being with another didn't sit right with Haru. He wanted Hajime all to himself.

"An omega as exquisite as yourself should not be left unattended."

Turning his head, Haru noticed an alpha leaning against one of the many pillars that lined the halls. Before he could assure the stranger that he was more than capable of walking himself to his room, the man approached him. Without the shadows obscuring his face, Haru noticed how handsome he was. The symbol on his kimono told Haru that he was from the northern clan while the headpiece he was wearing spoke of his royal heritage.

"I am Goro," the alpha said, bowing his head to the omega. "Haru-sama, it is an honor to finally meet you."

"Finally?"

Straightening up, Goro smiled sheepishly. "I've heard stories of your beauty and I couldn't wait to see for myself. I must admit that I am not disappointed." He glanced around. "I am surprised that the King is not by your side."

Haru visibly flinched at the last statement. "Iwaizumi-sama is the host of this banquet so it is customary for him to entertain his guests. But I decided to retire early."

Goro smirked knowingly. Taking a step closer, he said,"If you were my mate I would never let you out of my sight."

"Luckily, I am not your mate," Haru replied curtly, "That sounds terribly uncomfortable."

Haru liked that Hajime wasn't breathing down his neck all of the time. There were times when they'd only see each other when it was time for bed. Still, that was fine because they always had so much to talk about then.

The alpha chuckled. "Though, I suppose it is better than a mate who blatantly disrespects you in front of others." His smile dropped. "It pained me to witness someone as beautiful as you play second fiddle to that whore. The King should be grateful that a brute like him could obtain a jewel like you!" 

"You are out of line," Haru bit out, "You know nothing of our relationship. And, Hajime isn't a brute!" Taking a deep breath, Haru slipped in hands inside the sleeves of his kimono. "I tire of this conversation. Goodnight."

He turned on his heel and headed down the corridor that led to their bedchambers. When he turned down the hall, Goro grabbed him roughly by the arm. Instinctively, Haru's claws extended and he slashed at the alpha's face. Stunned by his own reaction, the omega stared at his bloody claws. It was the first time that he had ever drawn blood with them so he was understandably in shock.

Goro was quick to retaliate. With an angry snarl, he backhanded Haru hard enough to knock the omega to the floor. Haru tried to sit up but Goro wasted no time straddling him. The alpha used his claws to shred the fabric of Haru's kimono.

"I guess I'll just have to take you by force then," said Goro, "I'll show you that you belong by my side. Just hold still..."

Haru continued to struggle as he called out for help. He tried clawing the alpha's eyes out but Goro pinned his arms down above his head. When he felt air against his bare chest, Haru's fear spiked. Goro was really going to ravage him right there in the hallway. He knew that alphas could be frightening following a rejection but this was going too far.

The alpha's face was covered in blood and there was madness in his eyes. "You smell amazing," he said, breathing in deeply, "Imagine how much better you'll smell with my pups inside of you." Goro ran his fingers up Haru's thighs. "Now stop fighting and submit to me."

"I will never submit to the likes of you," Haru spat in the alpha's face.

That only angered Goro further. Sitting up, he grabbed a fistful of Haru's hair. "You're going to regret that, you bitc—"

Suddenly, Goro was thrown off of Haru. The omega sat up just in time to see Hajime and Goro going at each other with their claws before the two disappeared into the shadows down the hallway. Haru could only hear the occasional growl and the clashing of claws. He tried to move but his shredded kimono tangled around him and he stumbled. But then, Goro was sent flying past him and Hajime wasn't too far behind.

The alpha landed to the floor with a hard thud. Hajime was on him in an instance and the two wrestled on the floor. Goro was a skilled fighter yet he was no match for the King. Hajime was an inexorable force with the kind of viciousness that made alphas and betas alike tuck their tails behind them and run. Goro fruitlessly swiped his claws, trying to land at least one hit on the King. Hajime had already left nasty gashes on the man's sides and his upper thigh. There was so much blood that Haru couldn't imagine how the man was still standing.

Hajime effortlessly dodged Goro's attacks. Growing bored with the exchange, he moved to make the finishing blow. He aimed his claws at the alpha's heart and—

"Hajime, don't!" Haru yelled. "Please don't kill him!"

Hajime turned his black eyes on his mate. Baring his fangs, he said, "You'd beg for his life after what he did to you?!"

"I don't want you to kill anyone for me!"

Sucking his teeth, Hajime threw Goro down to the floor. Calmly, he walked toward Haru. The omega thought that Hajime was going to console him now so he was surprised when the King grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to bend over.

"His scent is all over you," Hajime grunted, "The more I smell it, the more I want to rip his throat out."

Haru gasped loudly when he felt two fingers prodding his entrance. "Hajime?"

"You're _mine_ , Haru." Hajime shoved his fingers inside the omega and began working him open. Goro tried to get up but Hajime snarled at him. "Stay!" he commanded, " Move and I will slit your throat!" 

It all felt so surreal to Haru. His tattered clothes were quickly discarded, leaving him fully naked. Only his long hair granted him some form of coverage. But then, Hajime swiped his hair to the side to latch on to his scent glands. Haru moaned loudly at the contact. He could feel slick running down his thighs and Hajime's cock rubbing between the cleft of his ass. The moment Hajime was inside of him, filling him to the brim, all thought of the bleeding man lying in the corner was wiped from his mind.

The only thing that mattered was his alpha's thick cock that he could practically feel in his stomach. Throwing his head back, Haru called out to Hajime. He was rewarded with a sharp slap to his ass. Hajime's hands were gripping his hips with bruising force, and his balls slapped against the omega's cheeks with every hard thrust. All of it drove Haru insane. It felt amazing being mounted like this in the dark hallway where anyone could catch them.

Digging his claws into the lavish flooring, Haru began rocking his hips backward to meet the alpha's thrusts. This must have pleased Hajime because he lowered his face and sucked Haru's earlobe into his mouth. The sounds of their wet skin slapping against each other filled the corridor.

Hajime sat back a little, wrapped an arm around Haru's waist and moved them both to a sitting position with the omega's back pressed against his chest. Placing his hands under Haru's thigh's he spread the omega's legs wide so that Goro could see where their bodies were connected. He wanted the other alpha to see how eagerly his omega's hole took him in. And he wanted Goro to see Haru's gorgeous body. Everything from the omega's pale, elegant neck, his red, swollen nipples, his flat stomach, plump thighs, and the small, erect cock between his smooth legs.

 _This is mine._ Hajime was telling Goro. _You will never have him._

Haru didn't notice his mate's petty gesture because his eyes were clenched shut as he lost himself in the pleasure. Hajime was so deep inside of him. He couldn't recall a time when the alpha had ever fucked him this deeply. When Hajime latched on to his shoulder and sucked hard, Haru mewled happily. Rolling his hips, he tried to take Hajime even deeper inside of him.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, he tried to draw out the pleasure as much as he could by bucking his hips faster and twisting his nipples between his fingers. The act was so lewd and incongruous for  Haru that it had caught Hajime off guard. He stared at the omega in awe, momentarily forgetting his purpose. Quickly recovering, he sped up his own thrusts. Soon, Haru was spraying an obscene amount of semen on his stomach and thighs.

The spasming of the omega's inner muscles was all it took for the alpha to follow suit. Hajime kept the omega's legs spread as he bred him. He made sure not to waste a single drop of his seed. When he was done, he carefully pulled out of Haru. By now, his guards were there and had Goro restrained. Haru had completely missed the entire exchange while he slept in Hajime's arms.

"What would you like for us to do with him, your majesty," one of the guards asked, completely unphased by the King and Queen's lack of clothing.

Haime glanced down at Haru's peaceful face. "Kill him," he gave the order casually as though he were discussing the weather, "He attacked the Queen. That cannot be forgiven or overlooked." Tenderly, he caressed the bruise forming on Haru's face as he spoke, "Make him suffer." 

The guard bowed.

* * *

Early the next morning, before the sun rose in the sky, Haru opened his eyes and found himself in bed snuggled up with Hajime. Thinking back on the night's earlier events had his face heating up in embarrassment. Realizing that they were both naked and sticky only made him want to bury his head in the ground more. He tried to slip out of the bed to go to the bathroom but Hajime's hold on him tightened.

"Where are you going?" the alpha grumbled.

"I need to relieve myself if you must know."

Hajime didn't seem convinced. He rolled over until half of his body was on top of Haru's. "You're so warm, though."

Haru loved it when Hajime was like this. But his bladder required his attention more. "I'll be right back. I promise."

Opening one of his eyes, Hajime looked at the omega. He saw how the bruise had darkened in those short hours.They had yet to discuss what had happened prior to Goro's attack and he wanted to be sure that Haru wasn't upset with him. He decided that it could wait a little while longer.

"I'll hold you to that," Hajime said.

Haru smiled.

As promised, he didn't stay away too long. When he returned, he handed Hajime a warm, wet towel to clean himself off. Normally, Haru would have been willing to do so himself, but during his trip to the bathroom, he thought back to the female omega who had sat on Hajime's lap and he was upset all over again. 

Hajime sensed the change in the omega's mood. After wiping himself clean, he threw the towel on the floor.

"She means nothing to me," Hajime started, "I only entertained her because I was being immature."

"At least you can admit that."

Hajime sighed. "It was wrong of me to try to get you to do something you were clearly uncomfortable with. I was drunk and..." He covered his arm with his face to hide his shame. "I really wanted to remind everyone that you're mine. I see the way that other alphas look at you. They need to know that you are taken."

"There is a mark on my neck that tells them that."

"Your hair is always covering it," he replied childishly. 

"Everyone knows that I am your mate, Hajime. You don't need to mount me in a room filled with people for them to know that."

Of course, Hajime was aware of that. But it was much deeper than that. That was a part of being an alpha and he didn't know how to explain that to Haru without coming off as pushy. So, he decided to drop it for now. Besides, Haru's comfort was more important than some pissing contest.

"You're right," Hajime admitted, "I apologize for my actions. Can you forgive me?"

Haru stared at his folded hands in his lap. "I was sure that you'd grown bored with me already," he whispered.

Frowning, Hajime pulled Haru into his arms. "You are the most important thing to me, Haru. I don't want you to ever feel like you're someone who can be so easily replaced." He kissed the omega on the forehead. "I'm the luckiest man in the world with you by my side."

Haru allowed Hajime's words to wash over him. He should have known better than to think that Hajime would be such a fickle man.

"What happened to Goro-san?" asked Haru when they were lying down again.

Hajime traced circles on the omega's collarbone "He was exiled," he easily lied. He kissed Haru's bruised cheek, "He'll never harm you again."

"You had him killed, didn't you?"

The alpha didn't answer.

That was confirmation enough. Haru pursed his lips. "I suppose that's a good thing seeing that you made him watch us!" He buried his face in Hajime's chest, ignoring the throbbing pain of his bruised cheek. "You're awful, Hajime. I can't believe I'm married to such a wicked man."

Hajime smiled. He was happy that Haru wasn't too upset with him for having Goro killed. "Gods, you should have seen yourself last night. You were rolling your hips so provocatively. It was like you were fucking yourself." Groaning, he bumped his nose against the omega's forehead to get him to look at him. "It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen."

Haru looked up. "Really?"

"Yes."

Sitting up, Haru placed his hands on Hajime's chest. They were both still naked so he could feel the alpha's cock stirring. Experimentally, he rocked his hips forward. To his delight, Hajime groaned. 

"Do you like that?" Haru asked.

Hajime raised a brow at the omega's attempt at dirty talk. "I love it," he said, "Do it again."

Haru rocked his hips forward again. To add to the effect, he moaned quietly. Beneath him, Hajime's eyes were already darkening with lust. Knowing that he could entice his alpha with barely any effort gave the omega a small confidence boost. Reaching behind himself, he began stroking the alpha's meaty cock. It felt heavy in his hand. He still couldn't fathom how it had ever managed to fit inside of him.

Usually, Hajime took more of an active role when it came to sex but this time he allowed Haru to take the reigns.

"Look at me," Hajime urged once Haru was guiding his cock to his entrance, "I want to see you as I enter you."

Haru nodded his head. Slowly, he lowered himself, carefully impaling himself on Hajime's cock. "It's so big," he gasped, "I don't think I can take it like this."

"You did last night, remember?" Hajime settled his hands on Haru's hips. "Just keep looking at me."

Never taking his eyes off of the alpha, Haru gradually sunk lower and lower until his ass was touching Hajime's thighs. He didn't know what to do next, though. Well, he knew what to do but what if he didn't do it well enough?

"Move at your own pace," Hajime instructed patiently.

Settling his hands on Hajime's shoulders, Haru rocked his hips again. It felt nice when he did so, but it was nothing like how it had felt last night. Maybe that was because Hajime had done all the work. Rocking forward again, Haru searched for that intense feeling that Hajime always filled him with. Hajime gave him small words of encouragement here and there but Haru wanted Hajime to be incoherent.

"You're doing fine," Hajime assured him.

Chewing on his lower lip, Haru timidly placed his hands on Hajime's knees instead. Leaning back, he exposed himself. Hajime's eyes quickly focused on the omega's cock and Haru had to keep from covering himself with his hand like he'd done on their wedding night. Hajime had already seen every part of him so there was no need to be bashful.

This time, Haru rolled his hips like he'd done last night. Pleasure shot up his spine and he moaned. Tilting his head back, he started to roll his hips a bit harder and faster than the first time. He was so lost in the sensation that he didn't  notice when Hajime's hands had dropped from his sides. Haru was rolling and bucking his hips, seeking his own release. 

And, that was what Hajime had been waiting on. He didn't want Haru to worry about pleasing him or if he was doing it the right way. There was no right way. As long as Haru was enjoying himself, that was more than enough.

Haru kept his eyes closed as he continued to fuck himself on his alpha's cock. Lewdly, his leaking cock bounced between his legs with every movement. A pool of precum pooled on Hajime's stomach mixing with the omega's slick. Haru was _so_ wet. Every time he rolled or rocked his hips, he became wetter. Hajime didn't think that he would last long.

"You're so fucking sexy," Hajime groaned. 

Haru mewled loudly. 

"I wish that you could see how perfect you are," Hajime continued, "You were made for me, Haru." 

Opening his eyes, Haru dazedly looked at the mess he'd made. Then, he looked to Hajime. "Mine," he moaned, "You're all mine, Hajime." 

"That's right. I'm all yours." 

Pleased with the response, Haru sped up his pace. He became more vicious and animalistic. Extending his claws, he raked them down Hajime's chest, leaving red lines in their wake, as he literally fucked the alpha into their mattress. The sudden change startled Hajime just as much as it excited him. He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. With every noise or movement Haru made, the wave rose higher and higher until it crashed into them both. It was the first time that they'd come simultaneously. 

Haru came so hard that he momentarily blacked out. When he opened his eyes again, he was on his stomach and Hajime was behind him, eating him out.

"That was," Hajime said in between licks, "amazing. I love you so much. "

The alpha's tongue pressing inside of his sensitive walls made Haru's entire body shiver. "I love you, too." He fisted his hands in the sheets when two fingers were pressed inside of him. "Hajime!" 

"We're not finished." 

They would never be finished. Haru realized. "But the meetings with your advisors..." 

"They can wait," Hajime said. 

"You're insatiable." 

"I'll never get enough of you, Haru." 

Haru smiled. That was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Then, Haru and Hajime fuck several more times until they're both exhausted and oversensitive. The End~ 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little side story for The Alpha King & I! I wanted to show how Iwaizumi helped Haru gain more confidence in himself and how Haru helped Hajime become the patient and understanding alpha that he's depicted as in TAK&I. Oh also! Kazuo's mate is one of Iwaizumi's generals but he is not one of the generals who betrayed him. Kazuo is parallel to Yahaba. He's Haru's best friend and confidant but Yahaba isn't his reincarnation. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
